


En Español

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also rudimentary Spanish, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: anonymous  asked: For the alphabet thing: Ñ ok I'm kidding. M.





	En Español

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll…I was reblogging that post about a Sherlolly alphabet of fics as a signal boost but since you asked so nicely…

“ _Ñoñería_ ,” Sherlock pronounced. Flawlessly, of course. The git.

“It’s not silliness,” Molly insisted. “Or idiocy. It’s Art.” She made damn sure that he could hear the capital ‘A’ in her response as she kept her gaze firmly on the statue.

“Then why did artist call it that?” Sherlock asked innocently as he thrust the museum brochure under her nose.

Molly sighed. When would she learn not to try to one-up her boyfriend? “Fine,” she muttered disconsolately. “ _Ñoñería_ it is.” Her pronunciation was horrible as always.

She was startled as she felt herself suddenly engulfed in a hug; Sherlock never indulged in public displays of affection, certainly not while on a case! “Sorry, Molly,” he murmured in her ear as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “I wasn’t trying to show you up, honestly. I’m still new to this ‘teasing my girlfriend’ thing. _Perdóname_?”

“Always,” she said with a smile, reaching up to caress his cheek.

“ _Te amo_ ,” he whispered, and any residual resentment melted clean away.


End file.
